1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle window assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle window assembly that is selectively illuminated.
2. Background Information
Vehicles are continually being re-designed and improved to provide better safety features, improved functionality and improved appearance. One area of re-design includes the windows of vehicles. Typically, the glass in vehicle windows is not illuminated, but rather the transparent nature of the glass allows light to pass from one side of the glass to the other side of the glass.